PuppetTale Sans Lucier 3
by SansLucierAlered
Summary: Los guardias lo toman con fuerza poniéndole unas esposas que cancela el uso de la magia para así llevarlo al castillo y así darle la sentencia que merecía. Pasando por waterfalls, Sans mira a su alrededor, todos los monstruos que pasaban le miraban decepcionados. Le detestaba que le miraran de esa manera.


Hola a todos! perdonen por mi falta de poner el siguiente capitulo. pero ojala les guste mi capitulo. por alguna razon me gusta poner toda la "pelea" o cosas geniales en el tercer capitulo. asi que... en algunas partes veran que cambian los nombres, decidi cambiarles los nombres para darle un toque unico.

Udertale y sus respectivos personajes les pertenecen a Toby Fox. Solamente les e cambiado la manera que actuan y sus nombres para dar un toque unico/diferente.

Excepto un guardia real. Ese lo medio invente...pero quien sabe xD

* * *

Capitulo 3

Los guardias lo toman con fuerza poniéndole unas esposas que cancela el uso de la magia para así llevarlo al castillo y así darle la sentencia que merecía. Pasando por waterfalls, Sans mira a su alrededor, todos los monstruos que pasaban le miraban decepcionados. Le detestaba que le miraran de esa manera.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al trono del rey, mirando a su alrededor, Sans logra ver algo parecido a una mancha roja que flotaba alrededor de los pilares del largo corredor. Por unos momentos pensó que había escuchado una voz, pero este pensamiento creció cuando lo escucho a su lado.

=En serio dejaras que te atrapen? …Y que hay de tu hermano?... no protegerás o lo abandonaras?... no hagas el mismo error que yo hice y dejar que tu hermano muera…-

Sans le dio un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal. Pero la voz tenía razón, sin importar si fuera su imaginación o real, tenía razón. =Imaginando que podrías llegar a perder a Tu hermano, Te llena de ODIO-

Sans sin pensarlo dos veces se agarro una de sus costillas, con cuidado de que se dieran cuenta los guardias y se la arranca, ignorando un poco el gran dolor que le había causado se echa encima del guarda más fuerte que era un dragón encajándole la costilla en el cuello. Logrando hacerle una herida profunda. Los otros 4 guardias hacen lo posible en debilitar a Sans, pero 2 Final froggits, 1 Madjick y un Whimsalot no podrían pelear contra Sans. Ya que el poseía una gran cantindad de LV y EXP.

Lo único que podrían hacer era atacar todos a la vez. Los Final Froggits atacaron adelantados mientras Whimsalot lo mantenía en un solo lugar rodeándolo con un poco de bolas de energía con forma de mariposas y Madjick lo obligaba a moverse al revés.

-Tenemos que debilitarlo… o mantenerlo ocupado hasta que Unriet llegue!

-No creo que podamos hacerle mucho, Frog!

-Solo ten esperanza de que sirva!

Sans esquiva los ataques de los Final Froggits como si fuera lo normal, y los mira fijamente. Sus ojos estaban oscuresidos mientras su alma comenzaba a tomar un color raro. Whimsalot en preocupación por sus compañeros seguía manteniendo su ataque, mientras observaba su alma como comenzaba a tomar ese color. Todas las almas de los monstruos eran blancas y nunca les aparecían ningún color ni por broma. Los Final Froggits seguían sus ataques, pero Sans seguía sin contraatacar, parecia que estaba esperando por algún momento.

Madjick en otro caso comenzó a lanzarle ataques mientras mantenía obligándolo a hacer todo al revés. Whimsalot comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento a lo que vendría a ocurrir en algunos cuantos minutos.

Sans seguía esquivando cada uno de los ataques que le lanzaban, pasaba minuto tras minuto y el seguía. Pero este los esquivaba caminando, como si no fuera nada. Whimsalot pone otra tira de bolas de energía debajo de las que ya estaban puestas haciéndolas mas grandes al unirse ambas líneas. Esto no sorprendió a Sans, sino que le hizo que sonriera.

=Que esperas?-

-El momento perfecto…

Susurro Sans mientras observaba a todos y seguía esquivando los ataques.

Finalmente, llego el momento. Los Final Froggits estaban atacando cada vez más lentos por lo cansados que estaban, al igual que Madjick. Excepto Whimsalot, ya que este nunca decidió atacarle. Sans comenzaba a sonreir lentamente, mientras observaba a Whimsalot fijamente, dándole a entender que su plan estaba funcionando.

-Que estas planeando, Sans?...

Whimsalot se mantenía atento a lo que hacia Sans, tontamente ignorando las acciones de sus compañeros. Uno de los Final Froggits se adelanta en dar un ataque directo a Sans.

-No! Frog!

Su ataque es detenido con una sola mano, Sans había agarrado al Final Froggit de la cara para detenerlo. Aterrado le mira a Sans fijamente.

-Que ocurre? Eso es todo lo que tienen?

El Final Froggit que estaba atrapado en la mano de Sans comienza a temblar.

-Entonces, quiere decir que es mi turno… ahora sabran lo que es, El VeRdAdErO sUfRiMiEnTo!

Sans sonríe ampliamente mientras escucha la misma voz de antes.

=Utiliza tu odio y dolor en contra de tus enemigos, Sans. Ese fue el secreto de la fuerza en Gaster, asi que no pierdas este poder por nada-

-Odio y dolor, hace que suene sencillo… Muy bien

Dice Sans mientras comienza a concentrar su magia, y su ojo izquierdo empieza a brillar del mismo color azul que siempre. Whimsalot se pone atento a lo que podría venir haciendo.

Lentamente, Sans comienza a enfadarse mientras lloraba levemente. El Final Froggit que todavía se encontraba atrapado en la mano de Sans comienza a llorar del miedo al ver que los ojos de Sans comenzaban a brillar. Su ojo derecho toma un color azul claro, mientras el izquierdo cambia de color a un rojo carmesí. Al momento que le brillan ambos ojos, comienza a sonreir lentamente, formándole una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-Todos ustedes van a pasar un horrible rato

Madjick se adelanta para asi lanzarle ataques a Sans, pero este desaparece junto con Final Froggit antes de recibir los ataques.

-Que? Pero donde rayos esta?!

-MAD, DETRÁS DE TI!

-QUE?!

Al momento de voltear observa a Sans que se encontraba centímetros cerca de su rostro, Madjick entra en un estado de shock ver que tan solo algunos segundos el se había movido de un lugar a otro sin recibir ningún daño.

-Que mal… no duraste nada

Al decir eso, Madjick comienza a sentir que su cuerpo se ponía pesado poco a poco.

-Ahora, siéntate

Sans hace un movimiento cuidadoso y lento con el dedo indice de su mano izquierda en la cual agarraba la costilla que se había arrancado. A la vez que hacia el movimiento Madjick siente como su alma es movida bruscamente hacia abajo, haciendo que este se pusiera de rodillas mientras le seguía viendo. Sin soltar al Final Froggit que tenia en su mano derecha, alza su brazo su brazo izquierdo mientras sonreía.

-Este es tu fin

Final Frog intenta intervenir al atacarle, Sans rápidamente le encaja la costilla en la frente de Madjick para después desaparecer.

-tsk tsk eso no es nada bueno, debes esperar tu turno

Final Frog voltea a ver detras de el, Sans estaba justamente detras de el, Final Frog da un salto hacia atras intentando escapar de el. Sans le agarra el rostro, deteniendolo justamente antes de que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo.

-VEN AQUI!...a donde crees que vas?... no podias esperar por tu turno... y ahora que tu sigues... piensas irte antes de tenerlo?

Sans los miraba con una con una mirada siniestra mientras seguia con una sonrisa maniatica, y mira fijamente a whimsalot quien estaba aterrado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Levanta a los final froggits lentamente, whimsalot nota que Sans trataba de evitar el reir, lentamente levanta su mano intentando alcanzarlos para salvarles la vida pero estaba demasiado aterrado para hacercarse a Sans.

-EsTo Es Lo QuE lEs PaSa A CoBaRdEs CoMo Tu!

Dice sans mientras los levant aun poco mas. Whimsalot finalmente consigue el valor en hablar e intentar detenerlos...

...

pero es demasiado tarde. Sans hace un movimiento rapida y fuertemente golpeando las cabezas de los final froggits entre si causandoles graves heridas. Final froggit vuelve a ponerse totalmente aterrado mientras observaba y comenzaba a temblar.

-Porque estas ahi quieto?... observando como sufren tus compañeros...ehe...

Sans hablaba mientras miraba a los final froggits como si fueran muñecos, revisandoles las cabezas a cada uno de los final froggits. Se detiene mirando al que sostenia en su mano izquierda mostrandoseo a Whimsalot.

-Mira este esta sufriendo

Este final froggit se encontraba combulcionandose mientras sangraba demasiado, una parte de su craneo se encontraba abierto mostrando claramente su cerebro que tenia una cortada casi profunda en una parte que no tenia tanta importancia segun a Sans. Whimsalot queria escapar ya que no tenia posibilidades en mantener a sans ahi por mas tiempo, pero pensandolo aun mas la situacion, no lograria escapar de el.

-Sigues sin moverte? muy bien, entonces... A

Sans se acerca lentamente a a whimsalot quedando centimentros cerca de el.

-A ver si con esto mueves algun musculo de tu cuerpo a salvarlos... E

Toma con mas fuerza al final froggit de su mano izquierda y lo azota en contra del suelo finalmente matandolo.

Whimsalot es salpicado por la sangre del final froggit dandole un escalofrio tremendo. Sans le seguia viendo figamente para despues alzar al otro final foggit con una sonrisa maniaca comienza a azotarlo en contra del suelo una y otra y otra vez mas causando que a su alrededor se pintara de un color carmesi. Whimsalot estaba totalmente paralizado del miedo sin saber que hacer.

-No?...siguies son moverte?... que pena das... Pero quieres saber unas buenas noticias?

Sans se hacerca medio centimetro mas a el

\- S

Sans hace el intento de agarrar a Whimsalot de la cabeza pero es lanzado lejos de este. Confundido Whimsalot voltea a ver quien le habia salvado la vida.

-Agh...eso me quito mucho...que fue?...oh..

Sans mira hacia abajo observando una lanza ensartada en su pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces lo toma quitandoselo quitandose un poco mas de vida. La lanza era algo larga, cafe, tenia una etiqueta gris y la punta brillaba de un color naranja.

-Quien me ataco?...

Levanta la mirada observando a Whimsalot y al guardia que habia atacado primero.

-WHIMSALOT, VETE Y AVIZA A UNRIET SOBRE NUESTRA SITUACION.

-S..Si

Whimsalot da media vuelta para retirarse del lugar pero, era demasiado tarde. Ya que estaban rodeados por una barrera de huesos azules.

-Azul quiere decir alto... si intentan atravezar la barrera los lastimara gravemente... y no saben cuantas capas de huesos azules tenga...asi que... No LeS rEcOmIeNdO qUe PaSeN

-PENSASTE MUY RAPIDO, SANS... PERO... ACABAS DE HACER UN GRAVE ERROR

-A que te refieres, Ryuhu?

-ACABAS DE ENCERRARTE DENTRO DEL LUGAR CONMIGO

-Y acaso me vez aterrado por mi accion?... se lo que hice... asi nadie se va...

-VEAMOS SI MANTIENES ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA POR MUCHO TIEMPO

-Adelante marica

Sans seguia sonriendo, Ryuhu gruñe al ver que seguia tomando su lanza.

-ACASO PIENSAS USAR MI LANZA?

-Porque? acaso crees que tendre ventaja?

-AH! PATETICO. AUNQUE NO TUVIERA MI ARMADURA Y USARAS MI LANZA EN CONTRA MIA, NO ME PODRAS HACER NINGUN RASGUÑO. LA PUNTA DE ESA LANZA ESTA HECHA CON MI MAGIA.

-Eh...vamos a ver si eso es ciert-

-BASTA DE CHARLA! YA NO DEJARE HABLAR AL ASESINO DE MIS QUERIDOS COMPAÑEROS... SANS EL ESQUELETO... POR CARGO DE TODOS TUS DELITOS, YO, GUARDIA RYUHU BLASTER. TE CONDENO A MUERTE!

Sans aprovecha el discurso que da Ryuhu atacandolo con su lanza, logrando hacerle un rasguño en su cuello, pero logra esquivar el ataque. En total confusion le observa fijamente.

-Ehehehe, wow... eres rapido

-PERO...COMO HAS LOGRADO LASTIMARME CON MI LANZA?!

-Presta mucha atencion, tarado...

Ryuhu se molesta por tal lenguaje que seguia usando Sans pero esto no le importaba tanto. Sans levanta la punta de la lanza hacia Ryuhu. La punta de la lanza tenia un color cyan.

-QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI LANZA?!

-Crees que usaria TU magia?... yo tengo mucha que compartir, Ryuhu... Odio y Sufrimiento que compartir...

-ODI...SANS, ESTA PROHIBIDO USAR ESE TIPO DE MAGIA!

-Me da igual...

Sans ataca sin pensarlo para nada, Ryuhu bloquea el ataco con otra lanza totalmente hecha de magia. Ryuhu hace el intento de ensartarle la lanza en el pecho de Sans de nuevo pero este desaparece por unos segundos, apareciendo detras de este atacandole por la espalda ocasionandole una cortada algo profunda.

Ryuhu logra esquivar el ataque para que este no fuera tan grave.

-Sabes...lo que me sorprende es que, apesar de apuñalar tu cuello, tu sigues adelante.

-NECESITAS INTENTAR MAS QUE ESO!

En un movimiento rapido Ryuhu logra golpearle la cabeza con el otro extremo de la lanza, quebrandole el craneo encima de su cuenca izquierda. Sans agarra levemente donde fue golpeado comenzando a sangrar.

-AUNQUE TE RINDAS, NO LO ACEPTARE. DARE JUSTICIA ANTE LO QUE CAUSASTE!

Sans rie levemente mientras sonrie de manera maniaca. Levanta su cara mirando fijamente a Ryuhu.

-Venganza no es lo mismo que Justicia...

Levanta su mano apareciendo el alma de Ryuhu.

El alma de Ryuhu brillaba mas que lo usual de las almas de los monstruos. Tambien tenia un color amarillo naranja. Sans decide aparecer su alma, esta brillaba igual que la de Ryuhu pero este era de color cyan casi azul verdoso.

-Pero mira nada mas... nuestras almas son iguales eh... excepto que mi alma es de un color distinto ehehe

Sin dudarlo Ryuhu ataca el alma de Sans con la lanza, haciendole una herida profunda. Pero este no se mueve para nada.

-Tsk tsk, eso no se hace...todavia no es tu turno

-ESO NO IMPORTA! ES UNA PELEA!

-si tu lo dices

Crea unos huesos azules debajo de Ryuhu seguido de arrojarle huesos naranjas. Sin lograr pensar en una estrategia, Ryuhu decide moverse para esquivar los huesos naranjas lastimandose en el proceso.

Mira a su alrededor intentando encontrar a Sans.

-DONDE ESTAS, COBARDE?!

-Detras de ti

Ryuhu voltea mirando a Sans, en un momento rapido consigue una idea al ver que este ataca con la lanza. Sans finalmente logra ensartarle la lanza en el pecho de Ryuhu, demasiado tarde se habia dado cuenta que este no se habia movido.

En un intento fallido Sans trata de alejarse de el, fallando totalmente ya que Ryuhu lo toma de sus brazos fuertemente. Intentando hacer que Ryuhu le soltara sin lograrlo voltea a mirarle fijamente. Notando que la boca de Ryuhu comenzaba a brillar de un color cyan.

-Q..que estas haciendo?!

-TERMINARE ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Su boca brilla aun mas, seguido de lanzarle una gran cantidad de energia a Sans, un ataque parecido a un cañon de laser. Lentamente el ataque empieza a desgarrar su propio cuello, pecho y brazos. Al terminar de lanzarle el ataque, se habia dañado la mandibula inferior, arrancado sus brazos y se encontraba desangrando. Cansado mira al suelo.

-SE A TERMINADO

...

..

.

-Para ti~

Ryuhu levanta la mirada en shock sintiendo varios hilos de energia alrededor de su cuello, un gran escalofrio le recorre la espalda. Finalmente dandose cuenta que Sans se econtraba sentado en su espalda todo ese tiempo. El hilo le enredaba los dedos de Sans y este tenia una sonrisa calmada.

-Get dunked on

Jala con fuerza los hilos, logrando separar su cabeza de su cuerpo, para despues desaparecer los hilos. Sans toma la cabeza de Ryuhu, saltando rapidamente hacercandose a Whimsalot. Este no reaccionaba, estaba en total shock.

-Y finalmente...es tu turno...

Le toma de la cabeza fuertemente dejando caer la cabeza de Ryuhu, para asi lograr tomar las alas y arrancarselas. Whimsalot deja salir un grito agonisante pero es callado despues de arrancarle la cabeza. Sans rie un poco sonriendo demasiado.

-Vamos a conseguir mi arma... ya se quien me a delatado...

Usando un atajo llega cerca de waterfalls en una casa secreta, entra tomando un cuchillo de carnicero, para despues caminar lentamente a donde se encontraba quien le habia delatado.

-Tralala trelele trilili

-GET DUNKED ON, MALDITO DELATADOR

En un ataque rapido le corta la cabeza, antes de que este se hubiera dado la vuelta. Despues de haberlo eliminado, patea el cuerpo para que este cayera al agua.

-...Listo... todo se a terminado...ya nadie se pondra en mi camino...ehehehehe

=Pero que pasara con tu hermano?...

-...Paps... Cierto...se me olvido de el...

Sans con una sonrisa calmada usa un atajo para llegar a casa rapido. Abre la puerta entrando, levanta su mirada. Observando fijamente a su hermano.

Su hermano le miraba totalmente en shock, aterrado. Lentamente se cerraba la puerta mientras un gran silencio los rodeaba a ambos. Sans todavia se encontraba totalmente cubierto por la sangre de sus victimas. Justo cuando la puerta cerro, Sans alzo el cuchillo acercandose rapidamente a su hermano atacandolo.

Este alcanza a detener el ataque al aparecer un gran hueso, el cuchillo casi rompe el hueso. Sans sonrie friamente mirandolo. Temblando y confundido logra calmarse para despues tomar bien el hueso y empuja con gran fuerza a Sans.

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! PORQUE ESTAS CUBIERTO DE SANGRE?... ACASO ESTAS HERIDO?

-...

Sin contestarle alguna pregunta vuelve a atacarle con el cuchillo y a lanzarle huesos azules. Paps los esquiva facilmente mientras desaperece el hueso que tenia para despues aparecer otro gran hueso de color azul, tomandolo para despues atacarle. Dandole en la cara deteniendo los ataques de Sans.

-VEAMOS PORQUE NO RESPONDES. STATUS!

Mientras dice esto, moviendo su mano derecha hacia Sans, apareciendo su alma.

*Sans 66 ATK 66 DEF 66 LV

Seems like hatefull memories filled his soul with Violence and he won't stop till everyone he thinks of dies.

-SANS! TIENES QUE DETENERTE, PORFAVOR!

Sans sigue atacando, lanzando huesos azules y naranjas hacia su hermano, mientras este sigue esquivando los ataques.

-...Eso es todo?...bien...hare esto rapido

-QU-

Sans desaparece por unos momentos, pero paps logra darse la vuelta para detener el ataque de Sans con su cuchillo. Justo lo que planeaba, ya que lanza dos huesos a los brazos de paps, clavandolos al suelo.

Sorprendido mira a sus brazos y luego a Sans.

-P...PORQUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO?

-...

Sin contestar simplemente sonrie y alza el cuchillo.

-E...ESPERA...N..NO

\- s

Papyrus, sin tener ninguna otra opcion decide hacer lo unico que le llego a la mente en esos momentos.

-YO TE AMO!

-!...

Sans detiene su ataque mirandole fijamente, algo confundido.

-...que?

-Y...YA ME ESCUCHASTE...Y..Y NO LO REPETIRE DOS VECES!

-...eres mi hermano...

-PERO...ALUNYS DIJO...QUE...QUE ESTABA BIEN EN NUESTRA ESPECIE...Y...Y YO DEJE QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS CRECIERA-

Fue interrumpido al ver que Sans habia atacado clavando el cuchillo al lado de su cabeza.

-Sabes...nuestro padre decia eso...no alunys... ella no sabe nada de nuestra especie... los esqueletos...el decia... "los esqueletos pueden casarse con sus hermanos o hermanas u otros familiares para mantener la existensia de nuestra raza." ...pero... a mi no me importa... nosotros dos somos los unicos que quedamos...pero... no hare ningun pecado para mantener nuestra raza...nunca...

-PERO...S...SANS

-no me sansne... no hare pecados...de esos... seria raro...sabes?... asi que... no... no lo aceptare...

-S...SA-

De un movimiento rapido alza el cuchillo de carnicero seguido de decapitar a Papyrus con un solo ataque, matandolo de una manera rapida...

...

..

.

De prontro... todo estaba completamente oscuro

...

..

.

Silencio total, ninguna sola brisa. nada...


End file.
